


[Podfic] Pas de Deux

by AshesandGhost



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, diphallia, mild body dysmorphia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has an unexpected bonus. In his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pas De Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909359) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> I read this story in the car with a friend and laughed so hard she made me read it to her, and then insisted I podfic it.
> 
> Thanks to the amazing Copperbadge for letting me do this, and writing such hilarious, wonderful porn!

Podfic of Pas de Deux by Copperbadge. 

  


Or [here.](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/pas_de_deux.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by Igor Dmitri.


End file.
